xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Overgrowth
Biographical Information Birth Name: Moss Code Name: Overgrowth Age: 16 Sex: Male Nationality: Floran Sapien Physical Description Height: 5'8" Weight: 175 pounds Eye Color: Emerald Green Hair Color/Style: Olive Green Better Description: He is a male figure covered in moss and small plants. Combat-Outfit: Doesn't change his clothes for combat Casual Outfit: * Cut-off jean shorts * MAYBE a white 'wife-beater' shirt Equipment: * He has a belt similar to one designed to dispense change, only Moss' belt is full of seeds which he combines with the substance he exudes to form what he calls floral grenades. * He also has chambers of very small bamboo sprouts which he uses to on demand form truncheons or full sized staves out of fresh bamboo to fight with when he really needs to. Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Technically his powers are normal for him but he could be considered a Mutant Laymen's terms explanation of extra-normal ability: He can produce a substance that makes plants grow really quickly More complicated description of ability: * He exudes a substance out of his pores that could be considered a hyper-fertilizer due to it's ability to temporarily accelerate the growth of plant-life. ** This causes him to almost always have a thick coat of moss and lichen on his skin from airborne spores and fungus landing on his skin and taking root in it and using the substances his body produces to grow and flourish. ** He can produce excess amounts of the substance out of the pores of his hands, which takes the form of a slimy green projectile the size of a golf-ball. * As mentioned above he combines these golf-ball sized wads of hyper fertilizer with seeds that he carries to form 'floral grenades' which more or less burst on impact and cause rapid floral growth to encompass and overtake whatever they have impacted with. Weakness: * The most prominent of Moss' weaknesses is the fact that he is hardly stealthy due to the substances his body exudes making him smell like a combination of vomit and fecal matter * Less prominent is the fact that not only are the mosses and lichen that naturally form on his skin themselves flammable, the substances his body exudes are also themselves combustable making him HIGHLY susceptible to immolation. * He can't actually CONTROL plants, only produce a substance that causes them to grow faster and be sustained for as long as the plant is exposed to the substance 'Normal human' Abilities: ''' * Avid gardener * Adept at fighting with truncheons, a quarter-staff, and a full staff * Fairly competent at throwing his 'floral gernades' with a reasonable degree of accuracy Psychological Description '''Personality: * Loner (not really be choice) * Protective of the people and things he cares about * Misses his siblings (sort of) * Extreme pyrophobic (and for good reason, too) 'Interests: ' * Botany * Solitary contemplation of life's many mysteries 'Hobbies: ' * Gardening * Meditation * Long, solitary walks in the woods 'History: ' Moss is the second generation offspring of Nightshade and younger sibling to Oak, Elm, Birch, and Maple.